Teach Me How To Live
by awkwardConnoisseur
Summary: Flushed EriSol. This was influenced by a fanfiction I read over the summer and the idea just came to me. Human!stuck Eridan and Sollux are dating, but Eridan adds a few complications to the relationship. Join the couple as they fight to help Eridan regain control of his life. Lemons and EDNOS (look it up if you don't know) warnings.
1. Chapter 1

Flushed EriSol

Warnings: Boys Love, Disordered Eating, Possible Lemons later on

Chapter 1

He sighed, swallowing the pills and a mouthful of water. "Damn meds…" he mumbled, tossing the now empty bottle into his messenger bag. The tall man brushed his teeth and otherwise prepared for the day ahead of him. His name is Eridan and he's on Wellbutrin, an antidepressant, and he had to get a refill on his prescription today. After he showered, Eridan put on his standard striped jeans and stepped in front of his bathroom mirror, staring at his thin reflection. "Fat. Fat fat fat. God, FUCK! He punched the mirror, sending a series of spiderweb cracks along the surface of the mirror. "Fuckin recovery… Fuckin meds… I feel like a damn zombie…" he sighed, dressing himself fully and styling his dual-toned hair before clipping on his cape, picking up his bag and stepping out the door and walking to the local Wal-green's and making a beeline for the pharmacy. Some obese, sweaty man in a greasy, stained-up shirt pushed by him, dropping a bag of potato chips in an attempt to hold armfuls of processed junk. Eridan felt a familiar, sickening sense of disgust wash over him. Fat people were the bane of his existence.

"Eridan. Eridan wake up!" The familiar voice shook him from his slumber. "S-Sol…" The emaciated 20-something reached out blindly for his glasses and sat up.

"You were moving around a lot. You worried me." The dichromatic-eyed boy pouted and kissed his lover softly on the lips.

"Don't worry about me, Sol. Just a dream. I promise."

"If you say so…" Sollux frowned a little. "Want some breakfast?" the short boy suggested hopefully. He knew his boyfriend didn't eat, but he wished he would. Eridan smiled and nuzzled his lover's cheek. "I love you, Sol. I'll make you something. Anything. What do you want to eat?"

"Eridan, please… Eat something…"

"I'm alright, Sollux. Really."

"No you're not! When was the last time you ate?" tears began to form at the corners of the younger man's eyes. "…last Tuesday…"

"TUESDAY? Eridan, it's Saturday! It's been four days! Please, please for me, eat something…" The tears began to fall freely now. "Eridan, listen. I love you, I hate watching you kill yourself! For me, just please eat something…" The boy with the purple streak in his hair pulled his uke into his chest, kissing his hair. "Sol, c'mon, I'll be fine, really…"

"NO YOU WON'T! Look at you, you're skin and bones! You're wasting away to nothing!" The Aquarius got up and extended his hand out to his lover. "Where are we going?"

"To get some breakfast."

End of chapter 1! Tell me what you guys think, this is the first fic I've ever uploaded! Sorry for all the feels xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my goodness you guys, I haven't updated in so long, I owe you guys so much, I'm so sorry! *hugs all of you* sorry it's not very great, but i owe you an update nonetheless. **

**Oh my god, I used the word 'uke' last chapter. Shoot me, please.**

**Holy hell, Sollux is such a little bitch in this.**

**WHY DO YOU GUYS LIKE THIS?**

**ALSO**

**FUCK BITCHES, SHIP ERISOL RED.**

**I don't own Homestuck, otherwise all my ships would be canon, yada yada yada.**

**GETS PRETTY FUCKIN SKETCHY UP IN HURR**

* * *

The twenty-somethings sat across from one another in the dimly lit restaurant, Dichromatic eyes locked on downcast purple ones.

"ED, thank you..." The programmer whispered, nibbling on the end of a french fry. The hipster looked up and smiled half-heartedly, chewing on the stem of a piece of raw spinach. It wasn't much, but it was certainly better than nothing. The marginally older man went back to his salad, poking it around more than anything. The couple sat in uncomfortable silence for several moments before Sollux mumbled, almost inaudibly:

"E-Eridan..."

no response.

"Eridan." He said more firmly. He didn't use his whole name very often, only when it's absolutely necessary. The rail-thin man with the rabbit food looked up warily.

"Y-yeah, Sol?"

"I... I love you. I just wanted to tell you that..." the Gemini's cheeks were dusted with a dark shade of red.

"Shit, Sol, I love you too! I thought you knew!" The taller man's eyes widened before taking his boyfriend's hand, kissing it ever so gently.

"And I have for a long, long time." Upon freeing Sollux's hand, Eridan took a french fry from his lover's plate with a grin, which was mirrored by the man in front of him.

_**several hours later...**_

The couple sat on the couch of their apartment in their boxers, limbs intertwined under a softy brown blanket, eyes fixated on the television as Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles bicker onscreen. The smaller man looked up shyly before kissing his partner softly, who promtly kissed him back lovingly. Sollux, however, had other plans. He climbed on top of Eridan's lap, kissing him hungrily.

"S-Sol, what're you-"

"M-may I-EEP!" The Gemini was cut off by a certain pair of hands on his particularly sensitive ass.

"E-Eridan..." His tone changed from nervous to low and husky immediately, and his hands traveled up the front of the Aquarius' shirt, pinching his nipples slightly, eliciting a soft moan from his lover. The low sound elicited a warm sensation to build in his stomach. Sollux kissed Eridan harder than before, nibbling his lip slightly. A sharp intake of breath was heard as the emaciated man wrapped his long, thin fingers around his now-erect cock, rubbing him through the thin material of his boxers. "A-ah, Eridan..."

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

****The two exchanged wide-eyed looks. Who the hell could that be?

**"hey bulgelickers, open the fuck up!"**

* * *

_**Okay, guys! That's it for chapter 2, it's 12:32 and I need to sleep or I'm not gonna be able to function for work! What does Karkat want? What will happen next? ONLY TIME WILL TELL!**_

_**RATE AND REVIEW MY PRECIOUS BABIES3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry! I never update this, and I'm so sorry! My muse just likes to up and leave whenever it wants to! *hides* College starts up soon, so I'd better jump on this shit! Gomens! **

**I don't own Homestuck, otherwise all my ships would be canon, yada yada yada.**

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with me3 *hugs all of you* and thank you all for the reviews! **

**Also, if you want to find me, my tumblr is .com**

**COMMENCING OPERATION WRITE FANFIC**

* * *

_Sollux kissed Eridan harder than before, nibbling his lip slightly. A sharp intake of breath was heard as the emaciated man wrapped his long, thin fingers around his now-erect cock, rubbing him through the thin material of his boxers. "A-ah, Eridan..."_

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

_The two exchanged wide-eyed looks. Who the hell could that be?_

_**"hey bulgelickers, open the fuck up!"**_

The two lovers jumped and scrambled to simultaneously sit up and make themselves presentable before Karkat opened the door that Sollux had christened him with months earlier. The fiery albino sniffed for a moment before cringing. "Ugh, it reeks of desperation and cheap whore in here. Sollux, what in the almighty taintchafing fuck? We were SUPPOSED to go to the damn comic book store! I've been waiting for 45 GODDAMNED minutes, and I come over to find you bluthering feculent shitholes sucking face on the goddamned couch! Sollux got off the couch, chasing the boy down the hallway. "ED I'm really sorry, I just have to take care of something real quick! I'm sorry!" And with that and the slam of the front door, Eridan was alone, abandoned for his boyfriend's asshole of a best friend.

_**ERIDAN'S POV**_

"He didn't even kiss me goodbye or anything... What if I've become burdensome? What if he's tired of me, like everybody else?" My mind went from one thought to the next, until tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. "Of course he's sick of me, I'm annoying and needy! Everyone's sick of me!". A familiar ache twisted in my gut. Guilt. Hate. I trudged to the bathroom, tears streaming down my cheeks, shutting the door behind me. The moment the door was locked, I fell to the floor, shaking with sobs. "I'm not going to do it... I'm not going to do it..." I mumbled into my folded arms, trembling. After somewhat regaining my composure, I stood up to get a towel from the cupboard above the toilet and turned on the shower. While the water heated,I looked at himself in the mirror. I could feel the fries in a clump in my stomach. It was disgusting. I stripped, tracing my fingers along my ribs, collarbone, hipbones, ensuring they were all still there, still protruding. I stepped into the shower, letting the scalding water run down my body. "It would be easy... Only this one time couldn't possibly hurt... could it?" I reached out of the shower long enough to turn on the radio to some random rock station, in case Sollux came home. The rest, I didn't really think about. My actions were beyond my control. I crouched down, watching the water run down the drain before tentatively slipping three fingers into my mouth. At first, it didn't work; I just gagged loudly. I pressed the fingers in deeper, fingertips brushing against something hard and rigid, before I felt his heartbeat quicken and vomited profusely along the bottom of the shower. I shoved the fingers fingers in again, again, again. I felt like I was choking, but I couldn't stop. I HAD to get rid of every single calorie. Tears and snot were pouring down my face, vomit clinging to my face and hair that got in the way. When all that came up was bile, I drank surely filthy shower water, cringing at the flavor. I leaned over this time, forcing my fingers to the back of my throat, ignoring the ache in my knuckles. When the water came up clear, I stopped and pushed the partially digested food down the drain with my foot before looking at my hand. I'd accidentally bitten open my first knuckle. I sighed and finished my shower with shame. "I'm so weak... I shouldn't have eaten in the first place. I'm pathetic... I have no fucking self control..." I got out of the shower, towel around my waist, and swished some mouthwash around for a minute before spitting the burning liquid into the sink. I turned off the radio and went to my room, putting on some boxers before quickly passing out in the bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far you guys! Keep rating and reviewing! What do you guys think should happen in the next few chapters? *hugs you all* until next time~**


	4. Hiatus time :C I'm sorry

I'm sorry you guys, I don't know when the next time is that I'll update; I just have some pretty bad writers' block rn. bless. 3


End file.
